randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
诺里斯维尔忍者
'' History Before the Sorcerer, the First Ninja fought against the evil bird demon known as the Tengu. He was unable to defeat it until he found out its feathers were where its power came from. Weaving the Ninja Suit from Tengu feathers, the suit gained mysterious powers. Once beating the Tengu, the Ninja trapped it in a sacred stone called the Eye of Eternity. Whether this event happened before or after the fight against the Sorcerer is unknown. In the early 13th century in ancient Norrisville, the Sorcerer, having mastered the dark magic, planned to obtain absolute power over time and space. The Norisu Nine, a family of ninja warriors, swore to fight back and stop him at all costs. The epic battle kept going until only one Norisu Nine member remained. During his fight with the Sorcerer, he was able to banish the Sorcerer's partner, the Sorceress, to the Land of Shadows. Too powerful to destroy, the last ninja, with help, defeated and imprisoned him underground with the Eye of Eternity, locking it with the Sorcerer's Key. He stayed at the Sorcerer's Prison to guard him and created the NinjaNomicon until he was ready to take the "Ultimate Lesson". Afterwards, the next Ninja took over, and the duty of the Norrisville Ninja has been handed down ever since. It is unknown if the people who built Norrisville High knew about the stank and monsters beforehand. The addition of robots sent out by Hannibal McFist to destroy the Ninja and help the Sorcerer to escape most likely happened very recently. System Currently, every ninja is supposed to last for four years, from the start freshman year to senior graduation. There is an exception, however, if the Ninja is held back a couple years. During this time, the Ninja protects the school from stanked monsters, robots, and any other danger that threatens others. No one else is allowed to know the Ninja's secret identity in order to keep the Ninja safe and prevent him from being destroyed. If the Ninja abuses his powers, he can be punished by temporarily losing his powers until he proves otherwise. However, if the Ninja abuses his powers and disobeys the Nomicon too often, he will be banned from ninja duty, the mask and Nomicon taken away from him and his memory erased. Usually after fours years and the completion of his training, the Ninja goes on to learn the Ultimate Lesson in the Nomicon. His memory of ever being the Ninja is wiped, while his memories and experiences become a part of the NinjaNomicon. Beforehand, he gives the Nomicon to the Messenger, whose duty is to find the next Ninja and give him the Ninja Suit and Nomicon before school starts. Known Ninjas 'First Ninja (The Ninja of 1209) -' The First Ninja was the ninja to imprison The Sorcerer under the school, along with defeating the Tengu and banishing the Sorceress to the Land of Shadows. When Randy and Howard went back in time and the timeline was ruined, First Ninja gave up. Once Randy's attempt to stop the Sorcerer reinspired him, though, he returned and trapped the Sorcerer. He was the last of the Norisu Nine, and the first of the ninjas to pass his guard post to another. ' ' 'Mac Antfee (The Ninja of 1985) '- Being the Ninja for six years, which is longer than usual, Mac was a selfish, stubborn, and aggresive ninja. From this view of his history, he is possibly the worst Ninja in the length of the Ninja's existence. As seen in the NinjaNomicon in "Stank'd to the Future", wanting to get back to Prom, Mac locked Dickie into the cafeteria freezer instead of destanking him, which left the monster for a future Ninja to deal with. In "Ninja Camp", the NinjaNomicon shows Randy a flashback of Mac Antfee vowing revenge as he was "fired" or expelled from being the Ninja for abusing his powers. Unfortunately, because he didn't take the Ultimate Lesson, Mac retained his memories and became corrupted by it. He finally loses those memories in "Enter the Nomicon", the current Ninja tricking him into getting mind-wiped. '''Ninja of '05 - The Ninja of 2005 was the Ninja around the time Randy was six years old. He has a tendency to make bad puns, which young Randy loved. Randy Cunningham (Current Ninja) '- In the present, Randy continues the responsibility of protecting the school and the city from The Sorcerer and Mcfist. He has proven to be a great ninja, although making mistakes constantly. The Nomicon shows annoyance towards this, but also holds him up highly, telling him he's pure of heart, brave beyond reason, and unstoppable. He's the only ninja known so far to have someone else know he's the Ninja (Howard). In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", it's revealed by the Nomicon that Randy will be the Ninja who has to fight the Sorcerer in the final battle. So far, he's both terrified and excited by this. Temporary Ninjas 'Howard Weinerman - When Randy takes the Ultimate Lesson and unintentionally loses all of his memory in "The Ninja Identity"/"The Ninja Supremacy", Howard replaces him. Unlike the real Ninja, Howard is selfish, mean, and horrible, treating his enemies cruelly and abusing the status of the Ninja for popularity and benefits, like cutting in line in the cafeteria. He also acts cowardly, running away from danger instead of running towards it. Pleased that Randy has regained his memory, Howard has no issues giving the mask back to Randy, admitting that he's not the Ninja. Known Helpers of the Ninja 'The Messenger '- The Messenger is a guardian who takes the Nomicon and the Ninja Suit to the next Ninja, and takes it back after four years. He is seen dropping off this stuff to Randy in "Last Stall on the Left", and can be seen in the background of many episodes. He cameos in "The Ninja Supremacy" to retrieve the Nomicon from the First Ninja in a flashback shown to Randy. This man's mysterious identity has yet to be explained in the show. 'Swordsmith '- The Ninja has a swordsmith, who replaces the Ninja's swords whenever they are broken. Usually, he is the metal shop teacher at Norrisville High. Currently, S. Ward Smith is the swordsmith. His protege, Brent, might take the responsibility of swordsmith after, Smith. Enemies of the Ninja *The Sorcerer *Tengu *The Sorceress *Hannibal McFist (more recently) Possessions & Abilities Possesions *Ninja Mask (turns into the Ninja Suit when the user puts it on) *NinjaNomicon Weapons *Ninja Scarf *Ninja Sword (single or double) *Smoke-Bomb *Ninja Balls *Ninja Kamas *Ninja Chain Sickle *Ninja Stalling Wedge *Ninja Doubling-Baton *Ninja Rings *Ninja Nunchucks *Ninja Sai *Ninja Spikes *Ninja Knife-sickle *Ninja Hook * Ninja Tonfa Powers *Ninja Air Fist *Ninja Rage *Art of Healing *Art of Disguise *Earth Attack *Ninja Hydro Hand *Ninja Comet Sprint *Super Senses Other Skills *Art of Escape Other Ninja-Related Objects *The Eye of Eternities *The Sorcerer's Key Trivia *The Ninja has some very interesting, bizarre weapons in his arsenal, like the stalling wedge and fetching ball. *No one else besides the Ninja is allowed to know any information or the identity of past and present Ninjas. The only person so far seen to have broken the rule by knowing the current Ninja's identity and other top-secret info is Howard Weinerman. **Man-Gong also knows special info about the Ninja, although probably finding out about these things after Mac Antfee was banned from his ninja duties. *So far, there has been no evidence that there has ever been a female Ninja. *The Ninja has one ability for each of the classical elements: the Earth Attack (earth), Ninja Rage (fire), The Air Fist (air), and the Hydro Hand (water). *Character designer Jhonen Vasquez, said the inspiration for the Ninja's scarf was from Capcom video games. Namely a mix of the character Strider Hiryu from the series of the same name, and effects from Street Fighter.